Juntos por Accidente
by Sleep Illusion
Summary: Un pequeño accidente, provocado por sus amigos, deja a Eli y a Trixie encerrados por un tiempo. Quizás, esta sea la oportunidad perfecta de Eli para poder hablar con ella. (Fic Re-escrito)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** Bajoterra, obviamente, no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps.

**Summary:** Un pequeño accidente, provocado por sus amigos, deja a Eli y a Trixie encerrados por un tiempo. Quizás, esta sea la oportunidad perfecta de Eli para poder hablar con ella.

**Palabras:** 2.833 (sin notas de autor)

**Genero:** Romance/Friendship/Humor (este ultimo, según yo)

**Pairing****:** Eli &amp; Trixie

**N/A:** Hola a todos los lectores. Como pueden ver, esta es una reescritura de un fic antiguo (muy antiguo), que cierta escritora floja e irresponsable dejó abandonado. En fin, dejando de lado mis regaños, aquí les presento una versión editada y mejorada (según yo), de este fic. ¡Enjoy it!

* * *

Hacia días que Bajoterra se encontraba en paz y la Banda no había sido requerida en ningún lugar por algún problema, más específicamente, luego de que los flagelos y Blakk fueran derrotados. Así que la Banda de Shane podía relajarse y disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

Era un día tranquilo en el refugio Shane. Eli y Kord se entretenían jugando videojuegos, mientras Pronto se encontraba en su habitación tomando su "sueño reparador" para "no perder su belleza topoide", según él. Trixie estaba en su habitación, de la que, por cierto, no había salido desde que termino el desayuno.

Siendo sinceros, últimamente la peli roja permanecía en su habitación más tiempo de lo normal, y aunque sus compañeros parecían preocupados por esto, verdaderamente, nadie había hecho nada. La primera razón, era porque ella parecía estar bien, no se notaba cansada o débil y comía normalmente, así que de salud estaba bien; y la segunda razón, que era la más poderosa, era que ella se encargaba de tranquilizarlos, diciéndoles que estaba trabajando en uno de sus videos pero que por ser más complicado de editar le robaba mucho tiempo, pero que estaba bien. Este comentario no calmaba totalmente a sus preocupados amigos, pero si lo suficiente para que continuaran con sus actividades sin pendiente alguno.

Ese día, en la sala...

— ¡Si! ¡Te gane!—gritó el Shane emocionado, mientras se levantaba del sofá. Esa era la octava vez que le ganaba a Kord en aquel videojuego.

— ¡Oh, vamos!—exclamó el troll, mientras soltaba el control molesto—Ya es bastante malo que Trixie me gane, ¡pero ahora hasta tu lo haces!

—Pues acostúmbrate—sonrió Eli, mientras se encaminaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, siendo seguido por su gigantesco amigo.

— ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan bueno?— preguntó, tomando un vaso que el chico le ofrecía, para después llenarlo con el líquido—Es decir, hace un par de semanas no podías aguantar ni diez minutos antes de perder, y ahora te has vuelto prácticamente un experto jugando esa cosa, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—La respuesta es muy fácil, mi grandulón amigo—bebió un poco de agua—Trixie

— ¿Trixie?—repitió el troll, confundido— ¿Ella que tiene que ver?

—Un día, luego de que me ganaras por enésima vez en esa semana, me di cuenta de que en realidad era un asco para los videojuegos y que necesitaba ayuda si quería ganarte—bebió un poco más de agua—Así que, pensé en Trixie. Digo, ¿Quién mejor para entrenarme, que la reina de los videojuegos?–completó sonriendo.

La verdad es que el peli azul había disfrutado mucho sus clases con su "maestra". Trixie todavía lo superaba por muchísimo, y el estaba consiente de que sí quería llegar a su nivel aun le faltaban semanas, sino es que meses, de practica. Pero hasta ese momento, ella se había empeñado en que Eli aprendiera todos los movimientos, ataques y trucos posibles para asegurarle la victoria en el juego, al menos contra Kord. Mientras, él le prestaba su absoluta atención en sus clases, a veces más de la que le gustaría admitir. Se podría decir que le prestaba tanta atención que, irónicamente, le dejaba de prestar atención, solo para observarla y perderse en sus pensamientos. Cabe decir, que regresaba un poco adolorido de su ensoñación, producto de golpe que la chica le propiciaba para que se concentrara, y de paso, para que el chico dejara de babearle encima.

—Ah, ya entendí—las palabras de Kord lo regresaron de aquel recuerdo, y ahí fue cuando el Shane reparó en que su azul amigo lo miraba con diversión.

— ¿Qué entendiste?

—Entendí que utilizas esto como una excusa, porque estas aprovechándolo como motivo para estar cerca de Trixie, ¿cierto?— el Shane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Kord agrandaba su sonrisa–Vaya, hasta que al fin haces algo para acercártele.

—No se de que hablas Kord—dijo nervioso, mientras un adorable sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, al saberse descubierto.

—Claro que lo sabes—insistió su amigo, mientras lo señalaba—Aunque, claro, no lo quieres admitir.

— A ver, y según tu, ¿Qué es lo que no quiero admitir?—preguntó, tomando su vaso y bebiendo agua como si no hubiera mañana, rogando internamente que algo pasara para que Kord no siguiera con el tema.

—No quieres admitir que estas muy enamorado de ella—soltó de repente, provocando que el Shane se atragantara con el agua y que él riera estrepitosamente.

— ¿Qué?—dijo luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, maldiciéndose internamente por haberlo dicho en un tono de voz tan agudo y nervioso—Yo no estoy enamorado de ella, en lo absoluto, ella solo es mi amiga—termino de decir esto con la sonrisa mas falsa que se pueden imaginar.

—Claro—dijo el troll, en un tono de voz tan sarcástico— Y porque ella es solo tu amiga, siempre la estas observando con cara de idiota enamorado. Porque ella es solo tu amiga, cada vez que te habla o la mencionan te pones nervioso al extremo, sin mencionar que tu cara se pone peor que un tomate maduro. Porque ella es solo tu amiga...

—Ok, ya te entendí—suspiro pesadamente—Tal vez…—dijo mirando hacia abajo—Si estoy un poquito enamorado de ella—admitió avergonzado en un susurro que Kord pudo escuchar perfectamente.

— ¿Un 'poquito'?—preguntó divertido—Un 'mucho' diría yo

— ¡Bueno, si! ¡Estoy muy enamorado de ella, ¿contento?!—exclamó, agitando los brazos como loco. Kord sonrió satisfecho, le había sacado la verdad a su amigo.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no se lo dices?

—Porque yo no se si me quiere de esa forma, es mi mejor amiga, después de todo—terminó con un claro tono de tristeza, que hizo que Kord sonriera de forma compasiva y a la vez divertida. Pero es que aquello era, en cierto sentido, ridículo.

A pesar de que desde el interior pareciera que los sentimientos del chico no eran correspondidos, era totalmente al revés. Visto desde el exterior, era más que obvio la atracción mutua que había entre los adolescentes. Claro, Trixie era mucho más hábil que Eli para ocultar los síntomas de su enamoramiento, mientras que él mostraba los suyos de una manera extraña, llegando a parecer que la ignoraba. Simplemente, se lo estaban haciendo más complicado de lo que deberían. Y Kord realmente no iba a entrometerse. El par estaba llevando aquello a su propio ritmo, uno demasiado lento, pero que, al fin y al cabo, algún día rendiría sus frutos.

—Bueno, si no le preguntas, nunca lo sabrás. Animo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien—Kord le sonrió tratando de animarlo y el Shane le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias—vio como Kord se levantaba y caminaba al sofá.

— ¿Y? ¿No quieres volver a jugar para poner en práctica tus habilidades?—preguntó mientras reiniciaba la consola.

—No, gracias—contestó subiendo las escaleras—Tengo algo que hacer.

Kord lo observó mientras subía y sonrió involuntariamente. Sus amigos eran únicos, incluido Pronto. Y ahora que se acordaba, ¿Dónde estaba Pronto? Se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando, hasta que, como si el troll lo hubiera invocado, el topoide apareció por la puerta, avisándole que prepararía el almuerzo.

Kord, se desanimo al imaginar que "súper delicioso manjar" les prepararía Pronto, así que abatido y asqueado en iguales proporciones, decidió terminar su juego e ir al garaje a terminar unas mejoras que, desde hacia días, le estaba haciendo a las lanzadoras. Cualquier cosa era mejor que oler la comida del topoide mientras se cocinaba.

Arriba, con Eli…

El chico estaba parado frente a la habitación de la camarógrafa, no movía ni un musculo pero su mente estaba trabajando al mil, maquinando las palabras que le diría a la pelirroja.

Después de que admitió abiertamente ante Kord que se había enamorado de su amiga, decidió no postergar lo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle. El problema era que hubiera preferido hacerlo más tarde y no sabía si a Trixie le parecería demasiado temprano algo como eso. De repente se puso nervioso, ¿en verdad sería capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos?

Bueno, era un Shane, así que debía ser valiente y afrontarlo. Aunque, profundamente, deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara o que el Clan Sombra apareciera de la nada y se lo llevara, así al menos se liberaba por unos momentos de aquella presión.

Él solo suspiro y toco la puerta.

— ¡Adelante!—se escucho la voz femenina luego de unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando Eli considero seriamente la posibilidad de salir huyendo, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, su cuerpo se movió casi con voluntad propia y cuando se dio cuenta ya había cerrado la puerta.

Genial. Ahora hasta su propio cuerpo conspiraba contra él.

— ¿Pasa algo, Eli?—sintió la voz de Trixie a sus espaldas. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, era ahora o nunca.

—No, nada, Trix. Es solo que vine a…—el Shane enmudeció al voltearse y ver a Trixie. Es que la manera la veía en ese momento lo dejó sin palabras.

Su blusa verde y sus pantalones de siempre, habían sido remplazados por una blusa negra de tirantes ajustada y unos shorts blancos. Se había quitado las botas y ahora estaba descalza. Lo que más le sorprendió fue no ver sus clásicas coletas, sino que ahora su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda completamente suelto y ahora que lo detallaba, admitía que era más largo de lo que imagino, llegándole por debajo de las caderas y, a causa de siempre traerlo atado, tenia unas ligeras ondulaciones.

Nunca imagino verla de aquella manera tan… casual. El colmo para el chico, era que así ella se veía más linda y no pudo evitar volver a perderse en su mente. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Él estaba loco por ella!

— ¿Eli?—la mano de Trixie moviéndose frente a sus ojos lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al igual que le provocó un pronunciado sonrojo, debía controlarse— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto la peli roja extrañada.

—Eh, si. Solo me distraje–sonrió de forma nerviosa, a lo que ella lo miro con duda—Pregunta, ¿por qué estas vestida así?—agradeció que la pregunta no hubiera salido tan nerviosa como esperaba.

–Tenía calor—contesto ella simplemente, a lo que el Shane le dio la razón, hacía un poco de calor. Claro, era eso o era que sus nervios ya lo estaban traicionando— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?–preguntó ella, aunque en su voz se escucho un ligero tinte de preocupación.

—Me encanta—contesto de manera inconsciente, provocando un sonrojo en la chica y en él también, cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que dijo— ¡No! ¡Es decir, si! ¡Quiero decir…!—se estaba enredando con sus propias palabras, así que se golpeo la frente—_Bien hecho, Eli_—se reprendió mentalmente, hasta que la ligera risa de la chica lo distrajo.

—Gracias—contestó esta en un leve susurro, que hizo sonreír a Eli— ¿Y? ¿A que me dices que venias?—preguntó sentándose encima de su cama.

—Oh, yo vine a...—su mente quedo en blanco, ¿a que había ido? ¡Ah, si! A declarársele—Ver como estabas—espera, ¿qué?

Casi como suele suceder, su mente había mentido para darle más tiempo. Aunque si "su mente" seguía aplazando cada vez que podía sus planes de decirle a Trixie sus sentimientos… Esto iba para largo.

La chica suspiro, casi como si ella también hubiera esperado otra cosa, pera luego sonrió, contagiándole a Eli el gesto.

Bueno, que sea lo que el destino quiera.

Abajo, con los chicos…

— ¡Kord!—exclamó el topoide, mientras entraba al garaje con una cuchara en la mano derecha, que en la punta traía una especie de sustancia amarilla que, extrañamente, desprendía humo rosa.

El ingeniero dejó la meca que estaba arreglando y se dirigió al topoide, que le acerco la cuchara al rostro.

—Prueba esto, necesito saber si necesita más escarabajo o más gusano molido—dijo el topoide con naturalidad, al tiempo que Kord trataba de alejarse lo más posible de aquel veneno casero.

— ¡No voy a probar tus intentos de asesinato! ¡Aleja eso de mi!–exclamó espantado. El topo se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda, indignado por el insulto hacia sus "exquisiteces".

— ¿Intentos de asesinato? ¡Ja! Por si no lo sabes, troll inculto, esta es la más grandiosa comida que alguna vez haya… ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el topoide, olvidándose de su reclamo y dirigiendo su atención a las lanzadoras que tenia Kord encima de la mesa.

—Esto, amigo mío…—tomó su lanzadora, señalando el acelerador que ahora lucía mucho más grande y brillante—Es una nueva modificación en la que estoy trabajando. Si no me equivoco, le dará el triple de potencia a nuestras lanzadoras y, cuando estén terminadas, las transformaciones de las babosas serán A-SOM-BRO-SAS—exclamó el mecánico, dirigiéndose otra vez hacia la meca que estaba reparando, antes de que Pronto lo interrumpiera y tratara de envenenarlo.

— ¡Uh! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo!—el desesperado topoide corrió a tomar su lanzadora. Kord se detuvo en seco al oír esto y giro para mirarlo con horror.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, Pronto!—trató de advertir— ¡Tu lanzadora aún no esta lista!—gritó.

Demasiado tarde. El topo ya había cargado la lanzadora y era inevitable que disparara. Aún así, antes de apretar el gatillo, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Kord mientras, a una velocidad increíble, su mente parecía analizar la situación.

Bien. La buena noticia era que lo más probable era que la mejora fallara… La mala era que, aún así, la babosa saldría disparada. La buena noticia era que no había nadie cerca… la mala era que, su torpe amigo, apuntaba hacia adentro de la casa. La buena noticia era que la babosa era una Lavalinx y quizá no sería tan destructiva como lo hubiera sido una Demoledora o una Carnero… La mala noticia era que si causaría daños, sin mencionar el desastre que luego tendrían que arreglar. Otra mala noticia era Trixie, quien seguramente les daría un buen escarmiento, al ser ella a quien más le molestara el usar babosas en el interior del Refugio... Y esta mala noticia contaba por tres.

Tres buenas noticias… contra seis malas. No iba a ser bonito.

El tiempo tomó otra vez su curso y el disparo llegó.

Para su buena suerte, la mejora falló por completo y, en lugar de aumentar la potencia, la disminuyó, por lo que la babosa no tenía suficiente velocidad y, por ende, no alcanzo a transformarse. Pero, para su muy mala suerte, la babosa comenzó a rebotar por todas partes, entrando por accidente a la sala, donde el par vio con horror como empezaba a romper lo que se encontraba a su paso. ¡Y todavía peor! ¡Estaba ganando velocidad!

Uno de esos rebotes obligó a Kord y a Pronto a tirarse al suelo, pues iba justó directo a ellos. Y con ese ultimo rebote, la babosa ganó suficiente velocidad, transformándose y liberando su ataque justo en la planta de arriba… ¡Donde estaban sus amigos!

Ambos se miraron al caer en cuenta de esto y salieron disparados al segundo piso. ¿Y si la babosa les había dado a ellos?

¡¿Qué habían hecho?!

Minutos antes de la tontería de Pronto, en la habitación de Trixie…

—Y el video tiene tantas partes complicadas que me ha estado consumiendo mucho tiempo, pero, al fin lo termine y… ¿Eli?—llamó la chica, sin éxito. Si, él se había vuelto a distraer. Era la cuarta vez que pasaba. La chica suspiro pesado—Eli—volvió a intentar y al ver que no tenía resultado, decidió tomar medidas drásticas— ¡Eli Shane! ¡Regresa a la Tierra ahora mismo!—gritó.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?—contestó el Shane aturdido y asustado, más lo último que lo primero.

—Estabas distraído—reclamó la chica molesta—Ya, es en serio, últimamente has estado muy raro. Dime, ¿Qué te sucede?—lo último fue dicho con un tono que oscilaba entre la preocupación y la desesperación.

—No es nada—contestó desviando la mirada, para que ella no viera el lindo rojo que bailaba en su rostro.

—Bien, no me quieres decir la verdad. Pensé que me tenias confianza, pero bien. Ok, yo solo quería que tu…—iba a decir algo pero se auto-interrumpió— Olvídalo. Iré afuera—dijo desanimada.

—Trix, espera—la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca, obligándola a que lo mirara—Se que he actuado muy raro, pero es que… Hay algo que debo decirte

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó recelosa. En serio, si aquello que iba a decir no lo hacía sinceramente, iba a golpearlo.

Eli tomo una gran bocanada de aire—Te quería decir que yo…—fue interrumpido por un ensordecedor estruendo, proveniente de afuera.

— ¿Que fue eso?—preguntó la chica asustada, pues incluso se sintió como si la habitación hubiera sido sacudida.

—Pudo haber sido un ataque. Vamos—corrió. Pero al llegar a la puerta, recibió una "pequeña" sorpresa.

La puerta no se abría.

Intento una, dos, tres veces y nada. Estaba totalmente atorada. Oh-oh.

Eli miro con miedo a Trixie, quien se preocupo al ver que su amigo parecía ponerse pálido—No quiere abrirse…

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por llegar hasta el fina! Ahora, unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

1\. Antes de que pregunten y me regañen: NO. Yo NO plagie ni estoy robando la historia de **Blue Star X**... Porque ella, soy yo. Así es, la escritora floja y tremendamente irresponsable, soy yo, que he vuelto y estoy rescribiendo este fic porque sinceramente me siento en deuda con ustedes. Digo, ustedes me apoyaron para que siguiera escribiendo… ¿Y yo que hice? ¡Los abandone! ¡Créanme que eso es imperdonable hasta para mí! Pero ahora, con un nuevo animo de escritura, tratare de compensarlos por todo lo que hicieron por mí. ¡Se los prometo!

2\. Como podrán notar, el estilo de escritura es MUY diferente al original, eso es porque en todos estos meses me la pase leyendo en otros sitios de Fanfiction (claro, sin dejar a Bajoterra de lado), y aprendí nuevas formas de escritura, así como, creo yo, que mejore mi redacción.

3\. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, también cambie la trama que, de hecho, se alejara estratosféricamente de la trama original porque, admitámoslo, la historia como originalmente la escribí… ¡No contenía trama alguna! Tratare de mejorar la historia lo más que pueda, además de que la alargare un poco (el original contaba con cinco capítulos y esta contendrá, por lo menos, unos siete, creo). Pero todo será para que ustedes disfruten lo más que puedan la lectura.

4\. Tal vez no publique semanalmente (últimamente me están dejando mucha tarea en la escuela y siento que eso no pasara pronto), pero tratare de tener listo cada capitulo lo antes posible y no volveré a cometer la estupidez de abandonarlos durante tanto tiempo.

Ahora si, aclaradas las cosas, les ofrezco una disculpa y espero que, ojalá, me perdonen. Díganme si esta nueva versión les ha gustado y si quieren que la continúe (Sinceramente, a mi aún no me gusta del todo como escribo). Yo recibo tomatazos, golpes, patadas, puñetazos, hachazos, lo que ustedes quieran darme. Nos vemos en otro capitulo.

**Atte.**

**Sleep Illusion **(Anteriormente conocida como: **Blue Star X**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** Bajoterra, obviamente, no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps.

**Summary:** Un pequeño accidente, provocado por sus amigos, deja a Eli y a Trixie encerrados por un tiempo. Quizás, esta sea la oportunidad perfecta de Eli para poder hablar con ella.

**Palabras:** 2.377 (sin notas de autor)

**Género:** Romance/Friendship/Humor (Según yo)

**Pairing****:** Eli &amp; Trixie

**N/A: **Hola… de nuevo. Bueno, después de 3 meses y 2 días (sí, llevo la cuenta), al fin me digné a actualizar esto… Creo que soy a la única a la que se le ocurre tomarse tanto tiempo en actualizar un fic que sinceramente me parece decepcionante y que me está consumiendo cada parte de las neuronas en un intento por hacerlo más o menos decente para su re publicación… Pero no se preocupen, yo soy así, así que ignoren mis delirios. Espero que les guste este capítulo y no leemos abajo. Enjoy it!

* * *

— ¿Cómo que no quiere abrirse?—preguntó confundida.

—No se abre, así de simple—aunque esa no era su intención, casi grita esto último. Intentó abrirla otra vez, sin éxito—Es como si algo la estuviera bloqueando—trató de nuevo con más fuerza. El adolescente comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Déjame intentarlo—el Shane se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que la pelirroja tomara la perilla y vio como esta empezó a jalarla, pero al parecer ella tampoco, ni aun con sus máximos esfuerzos, lograba algún cambio— ¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta?—gruñó frustrada, más para ella misma que para él.

¿Cómo era posible que esa cosa no se abriera? Si hacia menos de cinco minutos estaba perfectamente bien. Obviamente, sola no se había atascado. Pero, también era poco probable que algo le hubiera ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto… ¿cierto?

Gruño por lo bajo y volvió a tomar la perilla entre sus manos. Una puerta no iba a vencerla. Tomo aire, y jalo la perilla con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Con tan mala suerte, que la perilla terminó resbalando de sus manos, haciendo que se fuera de espaldas en un brusco movimiento… Al parecer, la puerta la venció.

Eli vio como ella caía hacia lo que seguro iba a ser un golpe bastante doloroso, así que en un acto reflejo, logró atraparla por la cintura, pero no calculó bien la fuerza que necesitaba para detener totalmente el movimiento, y al no estar bien plantado tampoco, fue arrastrado junto con Trixie a darle un bonito saludo al suelo.

Para evitar aplastar a Trixie y logar que ella no se lastimara, mientras caían, Eli logro girar sus cuerpos lo suficiente para que su espalda recibiera el golpe en lugar de ella. Y, a pesar de que al sentir el brusco contacto con el suelo, Eli emitió un gemido de dolor, su mente pareció mandar a volar cualquier indicio de malestar cuando logró asimilar la posición en la que se encontraba.

De de no ser por las manos de la pelirroja que mantenían cierta distancia, su cuerpo y el de ella se encontrarían unidos, pues él no había aflojado el agarre en la cintura de Trixie y este la obligaba a estar prácticamente pegada a él.

Bueno, viendo todo por el buen lado, él sí detuvo su fea caída y sí evitó que ella unos cuantos moretones –moretones que él recibió por ella, cabe aclarar–. Pero, aun así, Eli no pudo tener una minúscula duda que lo incomodaba… ¿No pudo quedar en otra posición menos comprometedora?

Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mientras el Shane además poseía un leve sonrojo con el que Trixie no pudo evitar pensar que se le veía terriblemente adorable. Intercambiaban miradas, mitad de sorpresa y mitad de otra-cosa-qué-no-supieron-como-llamar, perdiéndose sin querer en los ojos del otro.

Bonita situación en la que se metieron.

Trixie –que era la mantenía un poco la conciencia todavía– apostaría que cualquiera que los viera en ese lio no tardarían ni medio milisegundo en empezar a hacer preguntas, crear teorías y atar los supuestos cabos que los habían llevado hasta esa situación, especialmente si los que los vieran fueran Kord y Pron… ¡Cierto! ¡Se había olvidado de ellos! Si ellos entraran, menuda situación en la que estarían. Mentalmente, agradeció que esa puerta estuviera atascada y que ellos no… ¡La puerta! ¡También se habían olvidado de eso! ¡Seguían encerrados!

Cuando llegó a este pensamiento, la realidad la golpeo fuerte y trató de levantarse para resolver el problema, pero el agarre que Eli se esmeraba inconscientemente en mantener le impedía hacerlo. Él, al parecer, no había analizado tanto las cosas y seguía perdido en su mundo.

—Eli—llamó suavemente ella, más para evitar asustarlo que por otra cosa. Él pareció volver a la realidad, la miró y, todavía un poco aturdido, trató de prestarle atención— ¿Puedes soltarme?—pidió lentamente para que él captara.

La verdad fue que al Shane le costó un poco entender y registrar bien la petición que le hacia su amiga, hasta que reparó en que todavía la sujetaba. Se sonrojó aún más y pesadamente –casi como si no quisiera hacerlo– la soltó. Trixie, al fin, pudo levantarse y ayudó a Eli a hacerlo también.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó la chica, ella no se había lastimado pero le preocupo que él si lo hubiera hecho al recibir todo su peso y parte del de ella en la caída.

—Yo… Este… Sí, sí claro—dijo nervioso, rehuyendo de la mirada de la pelirroja—Yo… Lo siento… Por lo de… Ya sabes…—se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, y llevo una mano hasta su nuca. Se vio tentado a golpearse la frente por actuar tan patéticamente, pero no lo hizo. La leve risa de ella lo obligó a mirarla.

—Descuida—ella lo miraba con ternura y diversión, y él no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al suelo, mientras su sonrojo se acentuaba como queriendo que su cara permaneciera roja de por vida—Gracias—escuchó el suave susurro y sonrió espontáneamente—Bueno—continuó ella—Hay que averiguar qué está pasando.

Con Kord y Pronto…

El troll y el topoide miraban la escena con una expresión que oscilaba entre el asombro y terror en su más puro estado –más lo último que lo primero–.

¿Por qué?

Simple. La Lavalinx que se había disparado no había causado daños graves, pero lo que si hizo fue liberar todo su poder en la planta alta. Pero no a eso se debían las expresiones en la cara del par de amigos, sino a que fue tanta la extensión del ataque –que, por cierto, parecía plata liquida– que abarcaba desde el techo hasta el suelo y estaba en casi un cuarta parte de la pared, parte que ahora era cubierta por un sólido brillante.

¿Lo peor de todo? ¡En esa parte se encontraba la habitación de Trixie!

—Esto se ve mal. Muy, muy, demasiado mal—presos del pánico, ambos se acercaron al lugar donde antes estaba la puerta y empezaron a golpearlo sin parar— ¿Hola? —gritó el troll a sabiendas de que esa "cosa" obstruiría el paso del sonido.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?—secundo Pronto, uniéndose a los golpes y gritos de su azul amigo.

Kord rogó internamente que ningún sonido brotara del interior de ese cuarto, porque eso significaría que Trixie había logrado salir de su habitación antes que todo ese desastre ocurriera. Aunque, si se lo pensaba bien, que no saliera ningún ruido también podía significar que su amiga estuviera inconsciente, lastimada o cualquier otra cosa que le impidiera contestar.

Kord empezó a hiperventilarse con este último pensamiento. ¿Y si en serio algo le había pasado a Trixie? ¿Y si en serio ella estaba inconsciente y sangrando allá dentro? ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡¿Y si estaba muerta?!

¡¿Qué demonios habían hecho?!

— ¿Kord? ¿Pronto?—afortunadamente, la voz de Trixie logró evitar que el troll entrara en crisis y le permitió relajarse, a medias.

— ¡Trixie! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, más calmado, pero sin poder evitar que un deje de desesperación se colara por su voz.

—Tranquilos, estoy bien—bueno, eso sirvió para calmarlos, por lo menos estaba bien—Oigan, ¿qué está pasando? Hemos tratado de abrir la puerta y no lo logramos.

—Sí, verás, lo que pasó fue que… Espera, ¿dijiste "hemos"?—preguntó de repente, al darse cuenta que ella había utilizado el plural. Y ahora que lo recordaba, Eli había subido a verla. Eso significaba que…— ¿Eli está contigo?—preguntó preocupado, rogando por qué la respuesta fuera un 'no'.

—Si—bien, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

El troll y el topo compartieron una mirada de horror. ¡Genial! Ahora no solo era uno, sino dos de sus amigos encerrados. Doble peligro, doble preocupación, doble problema… ¡¿Qué las cosas no podían ir peor?!

—Chicos, ¿qué pasó?—preguntó esta vez Eli. Ante el silencio que le siguió a esa pregunta, Trixie no pudo evitar sospechar que ese par había tenido algo que ver.

—Es una larga historia—titubeó Kord.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó con voz seria la pelirroja.

—Bueno…—pensó bien lo que iba a decir antes de continuar—Lo que paso fue que yo estaba en el garaje terminando unas mejoras para las lanzadoras, pero aún no estaban listas, entonces Pronto llego y…

— ¿Y…?—insistió Trixie. Sentía que no iba a agradar lo que seguía.

—Pronto…—llamó Kord al topo, quien no pudiendo resistir la presión de tantas cosas mezclada, explotó.

— ¡Ya! ¡Bien! ¡Yo dispare una babosa que se salió de control, rebotó por toda la casa, impactó en esta planta y ahora están encerrados!—dijo, o más bien, gritó lo más rápido que pudo. Y se preocupó por el silencio sepulcral que le siguió.

Adentro, ambos chicos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿Así que eso había pasado? ¿En serio? Trixie cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, antes de continuar.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Fue un accidente!—justificó Pronto ante un regaño nunca se formuló, pero el pobre ya estaba afectado por el estrés y esa simple palabra le sonó como el peor regaño que haya recibido en su vida— ¡No fue mi intención hacerlo! Además, yo no fui el que instaló una mejora cuando no estaba lista—miró a Kord de reojo.

—Y yo no fui el que la disparó, aun cuando dije que no estaba lista—siguió el troll.

—Y yo no fui el que…

— ¡Ya basta!—gritó el Shane, callando inmediatamente a los dos lanzadores—Pelear no nos va ayudar en nada a salir de este problema, así que cálmense.

—Tienes razón—contestó Kord, lanzando un suspiro y tomando aire—Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí.

—Bien, en primera, ¿qué es lo que está bloqueando la puerta y qué tanto cubre?—preguntó Trixie, ya más calmada.

—Bueno, por lo que veo, es una sustancia parecida al metal, casi como smolten—dijo mientras tocaba esa capa—Se siente como smolten. Y en cuanto a que tan cubre—se alejó—Pues está cubriendo… Más o menos… Todo—respondió desanimado.

—Bueno—suspiró pesadamente—Y, ¿crees que se pueda quitar disparándole cualquier babosa?

—A menos que quieras que destruyamos la pared, lo dudo. Esta sustancia no es smolten, pero apuesto a que es igual de resistente—el troll pasó la mano por la superficie—Quizá, con una babosa Fraguadora se quite.

—Ese sí es un problema—dijo Eli, pegando su frente a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Trixie— ¿Qué tu arsenal no se quedó afuera?—un chillido proveniente de su cama le llamó la atención. Era Burpy, cuya presencia había sido ignorada hasta ese momento—Bueno, exceptuando a Burpy.

—Sí, pero la única Fraguadora que tenemos es Antorcha* y…

— ¿Y ahora qué?—lamentó la pelirroja. ¿Más malas noticias?

—La preste—dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que sus amigos al otro lado lo escucharan.

—Eli—casi escuchó como sus tres amigos lo reprendían al mismo tiempo, mientras el solo emitía un mudo 'Lo siento' hacia Trixie.

— ¿Qué haremos?—preguntó ella, en tono cansado.

Después de largos segundos de silencio, donde Trixie se cuestionó si destruir la pared no sería tan mala idea después de todo, Eli se preguntó qué otra cosa podría pasar ese día y donde no se supo exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de Pronto. Kord al final soltó una especie de gruñido y golpeo levemente su frente con esa "cosa", volvió a erguirse y se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, creo que no queda opción—susurró Kord—Tenemos que buscar otra Fraguadora—dijo mirando a su topo amigo.

—Oye, espera—advirtió Pronto, esperando que lo que le decía la mirada de Kord no fuera cierto—No estarás pensando…—dijo con terror.

—Sí, Pronto—dijo, adivinando los rumbos para nada equivocados que los pensamientos del topo tomaban—Volveremos a Caverna Magma a buscar otra Fraguadora.

— ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?!—Gritó de pronto, asustando a sus amigos del otro lado y dejando medio sordo al que estaba del suyo— ¡La última vez que fuimos a la Caverna Magma casi terminamos muertos!—agitó sus brazos desesperado.

— ¿Piensan ir a Caverna Magma?—preguntó preocupada. Si bien ella no quería estar hasta quién-sabe-cuándo encerrada, tampoco quería que sus amigos se arriesgaran por tratar de sacarlos.

—Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea—secundó Eli, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que Trixie—Es muy arriesgado y…

—No, Eli—lo interrumpió—Nosotros los metimos en este lío y nosotros nos las arreglaremos para sacarlos de ahí—finalizó el troll y miró a Pronto— ¿Verdad, Pronto?—llamó.

—Pero… pero…—el pobrecito topo no pudo hacer nada en contra de la mirada decidida que le lanzó su amigo, y en el fondo, admitía que él tenía razón— ¡Oh! ¡Está bien!—aceptó resignado.

— ¿Están seguros de hacer eso?—Eli miró a Trixie, compartiendo la misma preocupación que ella.

—Claro, podemos hacerlo—sonrió Kord, con autosuficiencia. El par de adolescentes solo suspiro.

—Bien—fue lo único que dijo el Shane, sabía que cuando Kord se ponía en ese plan, nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

—Pero tengan mucho cuidado, por favor—pidió la pelirroja.

—Descuida, lo tendremos—empezó a bajar las escaleras, junto con Pronto— ¡Quédense ahí y pórtense bien!—gritó desde la planta baja.

Eli y Trixie quisieron golpear su frente. Ella por la mala broma que hizo su azul amigo al decir 'Quédense ahí' sabiendo que no podían hacer otra cosa, y él por la doble intención que detecto en la última parte de la frase. ¿Qué ni en esos momentos podían dejarlo a él y a su enamoramiento en paz?

Ambos escucharon como sus amigos encendieron sus mecas y arrancaban –en un momento como ese, Trixie odió que su habitación no tuviera ventanas–, hasta que el sonido de los motores se perdió en la lejanía.

La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio, con los adolescentes mirando hacia la puerta como si de un momento a otro a ésta se le ocurriera desaparecer por arte de magia o por milagro.

—Y bien—dijo Eli, rompiendo el silencio y dando media vuelta— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de los asientos que había en el lugar.

Trixie avanzó, recogió a Burpy y comenzó a acariciar su cabecita, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su cama. Soltó un largo suspiro y observó a Eli.

—Esperar…

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, si lograron llegar hasta aquí, significa que no estuvo tan mal como yo pensé… No, ya, hablando en serio, a los que llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco profundamente que hayan dedicado un poquito de tiempo para pasarse por esta demacrada pseudo-historia. Ahora, algunas aclaraciones (sáltense esta parte si quieren):

1\. Si prestaron atención, puse un símbolo así (*) en el fic. Eso se explica porque Antorcha es el nombre que tiene la Fraguadora de Eli aquí en México, sin mencionar, que es el nombre que aprecio la primera vez que lo investigue. Pero ahora, en esta segunda ocasión que quise comprobar, me apareció que se llamaba Mechero, así que supongo que ese es el nombre que tiene en otros países de Latinoamérica. No lo sé, pero no me quise arriesgar, así que aquí lo aclaro. Lo mismo pasó con Burpy, que aquí en México es Burpy y en mi juego de Slug it out!, me salen con que es Eructin. Qué cosas, ¿no?

2\. Como lo predije, la escuela me quitó eternidades de tiempo, así que fueron mínimo los chances que tuve de corregir y revisar a fondo esto, así que me disculpo si encuentran incoherencias o momentos acelerados, estoy trabajando en dar más tiempo para mejorar esto y que ustedes lo disfruten lo más que puedan.

3\. También me disculpo si hay OoC en algún personaje, pero principalmente en Trixie. ¿Por qué? Porque no sé qué cable se habrá cruzado en mi cerebro, que últimamente me está dando por confundir su personalidad con la de Rukia de Bleach. ¡Es en serio! Soy la única loca a la que se le ocurre confundir las personalidades tan gravemente. Y eso me ha pasado ya con varios personajes, así que lo lamento, pero estoy en una batalla campal para corregirlo (por si no se han dado cuenta, creo ya es un trauma lo que tengo contra que haya OoC mientras no sea intencional).

Bueno, si no tengo nada más que aclarar, solo me queda agradecerles otra vez. Acepto críticas, tomatazos y lo que quieran, ahora también a crédito y de contado.

**Atte.**

**Sleep Illusion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** Bajoterra, obviamente, no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps.

**Summary:** Un pequeño accidente, provocado por sus amigos, deja a Eli y a Trixie encerrados por un tiempo. Quizás, esta sea la oportunidad perfecta de Eli para poder hablar con ella.

**Palabras:** 2.120 (sin notas de autor)

**Género:** Romance/Friendship/Humor (este último, según yo)

**Pairing****:** Eli &amp; Trixie

**N/A: **Hola, gente. Luego de 2 meses, 3 semanas y 6 días, ¡Milagrosamente, ya regrese! Supongo que estoy mejorando –digo, me tarde 3 meses y 2 días en publicar el anterior–, de a poco pero lo hago. Bueno ya me conocen, yo actualizando de nuevo esta pseudo-historia, ignórenme, y solo espero que les guste el capítulo. Enjoy it!

* * *

— ¿Trixie?—llamó el chico peli azul luego de "varios" minutos de estar en silencio, recibiendo como respuesta un sonido que le indicaba que la chica le prestaba atención— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Ante la "nueva" pregunta, Trixie miró fugazmente sobre su hombro a Eli. Estaba acostado mirando distraídamente hacia el techo, con las manos entrelazadas tras su nuca, mientras Burpy y Bluster jugaban con el cabello del Shane sin que este se diera cuenta. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la esquina de la pantalla de su computador, y rio por lo bajo.

—Tres minutos desde la última vez que me preguntaste—dijo divertida, reanudando el tecleo en su portátil. Soló escucho como Eli gruñía frustrado.

— ¿Tan poco tiempo?—su voz sonó distorsionada, por lo que ella supuso que sostenía algo sobre su boca. Solo suspiro y se giró completamente en su silla para verlo. Sí, su teoría era correcta, una de sus almohadas estaba sobre su cara amortiguando la voz y los murmullos del Shane.

—Eli—llamó tranquila. El chico tardó en quitar la almohada de su rostro, pues estaba impregnada del aroma de Trixie y este por un momento cautivó al Shane, pero finalmente lo hizo y le prestó atención—Escucha, solo ha pasado hora y media desde que Kord y Pronto se fueron, así que no creo que en serio estén tan aburrido, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, lo sé, es solo que…—_'Estoy nervioso por estar a solas contigo' _trató de decir, pero sus neuronas no hicieron la sinapsis correcta –o mejor dicho, no quisieron hacerlo– y de sus cuerdas vocales surgió otra cosa—Tu sí estás haciendo algo—respondió simplemente, sonrojado por su primer pensamiento, e ignorando olímpicamente a la voz en el fondo que le gritaba _'Cobarde, no me ignores'_.

—Entonces…—continuó ella, confundida—Me estás diciendo que me preguntaste diez veces la hora en los últimos veinticinco minutos… ¿Simplemente porque no tenías nada que hacer?—preguntó extrañada. Estaba bien que Eli a veces –o muchas– era algo impaciente, pero en serio no lo creía capaz de tanto. No sonaba a él.

Eli se sonrojó aún más y, asintió sin mirar a la peli roja. Se sintió levemente patético al mentir tan mal, y aunque en parte era verdad que estaba cansado de no hacer nada, no quitaba el hecho de que sí se sentía un poco cohibido de estar en la habitación de la chica.

En ocasiones anteriores no había estado más de cinco minutos dentro de la habitación, y ahora que la observaba detalladamente, admitía era bastante más grande de lo que llegó a pensar –eso aplicaba también a su closet, en el que bien podría caber un mundo entero dentro si quisiera–. Y en definitiva le impresionaba lo perfectamente organizado que la chica tenía todas sus pertenencias –nada que ver comparada con la habitación de Pronto–, y que hacía que la habitación se viera linda, sencilla y perfecta.

—_Como su dueña_—pensó, sonrojándose ya por quién-sabe-qué vez en el día. Admitía que eso ya se le estaba volviendo hábito.

—Está bien…—habló la chica, creyendo –a medias– la excusa que el chico le había dado y sacándolo –otra vez– de su ensimismamiento. Él la miró y por su expresión, parecía estar analizando la situación— ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé cómo solucionarlo!—exclamó bruscamente, con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Cómo?!—preguntó Eli con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

—Ponte a hacer algo—sentenció con una sonrisa burlona, regresando a su labor anterior de teclear palabras.

Segundos le tomó entender al chico la broma.

— ¡Trix!—reclamó Eli incorporándose, con un ligero sonrojo. Había caído tan fácilmente. La chica solo giro en su silla y lo miró empezando soltar ligeras risas, era como ver a un niño pequeño quejándose por no obtener su dulce. Suspiro divertida.

—Bien, bien, lo siento—guardó el archivo que tenía abierto en la portátil, para después proceder a apagar el aparato sin dejar de reírse. Se levantó y se dirigió a un pequeño buró blanco de donde sustrajo una pequeña liga para el cabello.

Mientras ella realizaba la acción, el Shane prestó atención a los dos portarretratos que yacían sobre el pequeño mueble, y vio con sorpresa que en uno de ellos se encontraba una foto de la banda en un abrazo grupal –que más bien era Kord rodeando/medio asfixiando a todos con sus enormes brazos– y rio al recordar como Pronto se había puesto azul y por poco se muere por él, literalmente, asfixiante abrazo de su grandulón amigo. Y se sorprendió aún más y sonrojó al observar que en la otra foto solo aparecían él y la peli roja. Él con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella sujetando su mano, pero ambos con una enorme sonrisa. Noto como algo cálido se alojó en su pecho y no pudo evitar suprimir una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Y esas fotos?—se animó a preguntar, sin borrar su expresión. La chica lo miró y luego a las imágenes. Sonrió al igual que él, mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

—Son de tu cumpleaños 16 y del primer aniversario de la banda, ¿recuerdas ese día?

—Por supuesto—sonrío, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Había sido su primer año en Bajoterra y en compañía de su nueva familia—Aunque…–continuó–Creo Pronto sí se encargó de hacer esa cena muy memorable… Y hablo en serio…

Ambos rieron al recordar –y en parte intentar comprender– como fue que Pronto incendió la sopa –sí, como lo oyeron, la sopa–, y en su desesperado intento por apagar las cada vez más grandes llamas, terminó por incendiar sus nuevos pantalones –que, por cierto, había comprado ese mismo día– y, posteriormente al mejor estilo "Pronto", procedió desmayarse del susto… La verdad, el pobrecito Pronto había pasado un muy mal rato… Pero nadie pudo negar el hecho de que había sido un tremendamente gracioso mal rato.

Luego de las risas vino un silencio cómodo y reconfortante. Trixie miraba las fotos con cierta nostalgia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Recordaba tantos buenos momentos que pasó junto a la banda, tantas cosas que había pasado junto a sus amigos en tan poco tiempo, con aquellos que se había convertido en su familia. Por otro lado, Eli, observaba el sereno rostro de Trixie, compartiendo sus mismos pensamientos, pero en el medio recalcándose el hecho de que estaba enamorado como un loco de ella.

La chica volteo a verlo y le sonrió con dulzura, gesto que enterneció al peli azul e hizo que su corazón dejará de latir por un segundo. Ella inspiró aire y se acercó a la cama.

— ¿Y bien?—dijo sentándose al lado del Shane— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?—tomó la liga y con sus manos se peinó improvisadamente con una coleta. Mentiría si les dijera que esta vez Eli no se perdió en su mundo interno observando los delicados movimientos de la Sting –de nuevo–, pero se obligó a regresar al notar la insistente mirada que su… su "algo" le dirigía.

Ahora, a pensar... ¿Qué podrían hacer?

Meditó la pregunta. La meditó muchísimo tiempo, a decir verdad, pero es que al parecer su cerebro se había tomado vacaciones temporales a manera de _'A mí no me metas en esto. Quisiste ignorarme, bien, pero ahora te haces bolas y te las arreglas tu solito'_. Y sí, al parecer hablaba en serio, porque quedó totalmente en blanco por unos minutos en los que no pensó absolutamente en nada. Claro, eso hasta que una idea que le pareció totalmente descabellada lo golpeó fuertemente, logrando ponerlo nervioso de solo considerarlo… La verdad, la idea no le pareció tan ilógica y a cualquier persona le parecería de lo más normal, pero, sí pensó que era bastante arriesgada tomando en cuenta que su compañía no era cualquier persona, si no la chica de la que él estaba enamorado. Pero…

— ¿Eli?—preguntó la peli roja preocupada por el repentino y prolongado mutismo de su compañero.

Él la miro y ella le devolvió la mirada. Al verla, Eli solo se limitó a suspirar y a cerrar los ojos. Se iba a arriesgar, después de todo, lo peor que podría ocurrir era que ella se negará… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Te parece bien jugar Verdad o Reto?—preguntó de manera atropellada, sin evitar que un ligero tinte de nerviosismo se plasmará en su voz. Solo vio como la chica le dirigía una mirada confundida, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto que le pareció endemoniadamente tierno, pero que no contribuyó en nada a disminuir su nerviosismo.

—Ah…—musitó dudosa por haber entendido a duras penas la pregunta del chico, y envolviéndolo sin querer en un aura de tensión y suspenso—Sí, claro—respondió no muy segura, cosa que enervó más si era posible al Shane—Pero, primero…—continuó ella, haciendo una pausa—Me podrías explicar… ¿Qué es eso?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Él Shane parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta que logró procesar sus palabras. Sintió como el alma le volvió al cuerpo y tranquilizó su emocionalmente estresado corazón un poco, liberando discretamente el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Ahora bien, e ignorando lo anterior… ¿Ella no sabía de qué iba el juego? ¿Cómo? Si era bastante conocido en la superfi-… Eli se quiso abofetear tanto mental como físicamente y su cerebro se reconectó solo para recordarle –como quien le explica a un niño pequeño que uno más dos son tres– que Trixie NO era de la superficie. Bien, el enamoramiento le estaba afectando.

—Bueno…—se rasco la nuca, pensado en una forma sencilla de explicarle las reglas de ese juego a la chica—El juego básicamente consiste en que un jugador desafía a su oponente a elegir entre una verdad o un reto. Por ejemplo, si yo te pregunto "¿Verdad o reto?" y escoges el camino de la verdad, te puedo hacer una pregunta cualquiera y tu tendrás que responderla con total sinceridad; pero, si escoges el reto, te puedo poner un reto sea cual sea y hasta que no lo cumplas el juego no podrá continuar*.

—Interesante—dijo en voz baja, más para sí misma que para el chico enfrente—Y… ¿se tiene que cumplir con todo obligatoriamente?—inquirió curiosa, cosa que le dio mala espina al Shane.

—Pues… Si el desafiado se niega a responder alguna pregunta o no cumple un reto, recibirá un castigo por parte de su oponente—respondió, empezando a dudar si el haber propuesto ese juego fue o no una buena idea.

—Entiendo—ella bajó la cabeza, como meditándolo. A su parecer, la idea no era nada mala, además de que había algo que desde hacía tiempo quería saber sobre Eli y ese "extraño" juego le daba la oportunidad perfecta de averiguarlo. Al considerar esto, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que lamentablemente pasó desapercibida para el pobre chico. Normalizando su expresión, elevó la vista y miró al nervioso chico frente a ella.

Con cierta culpa, admitió que esto sería muy interesante.

—Entonces… quiero jugar.

A pesar de que ella no mostraba ninguna emoción en especial al decirlo, el Shane sí advirtió un brillo peligroso en los ojos de Trixie, y supo que tal vez sí había firmado su sentencia. Él sabía que ella estaba planeando algo, y por lo que imaginó, no sería nada bueno… para él.

—E-Está bien—el chico vio con cierto miedo como ella sonreía casi imperceptiblemente y, si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba nervioso al cuadrado multiplicado por quince. Y no puedo evitar pensar…

_¿En qué demonios me he metido?_

—_Chicos, más les vale que vuelvan pronto_—rogó peli azul para sus adentros…

Lástima que eso no iba a pasar…

* * *

Con Kord y Pronto...

El troll y el topo esperaban tranquila y aburridamente a que la marea de lava bajara. Pronto no dejaba de quejarse del por qué tardaba tanto en bajar la marea y de la según él "misteriosa" razón del por qué no habían llegado a tiempo, tanto que parecía que ni respiraba al hablar. Mientras, Kord tenía la frente apoya contra los controles de su mecha y se daba de topes contra ellos esporádicamente, en un intento por ignorar el pesado monologo que sostenía su amigo.

Además… ¿De qué se quejaba Pronto? Si él era el que se había confundido y los había perdido de camino hasta ahí…

Miró al topo, que ahora se quejaba de por qué la lava era tan caliente, de por qué esa cueva no estaba más iluminada o del por qué no había un puente para cruzar más rápido, entre otras tantas cosas a las que Kord ya no quiso prestar atención. El troll gruño frustrado, aún faltaban cuarenta y dos minutos de espera. Se dio un golpe contra los controles más fuerte que los anteriores, y suspiro resignado.

—_Y ahora… ¿qué haremos?_

* * *

(*) Al menos así lo explica Wikipedia.

**N/A: **Muy bien, si llegaron hasta aquí se les agradezco mucho y me disculpo de antemano por hacerlos aguantar la tortura que les hago pasar con esta historia. Créanme que cada vez que leo sus reviews me hacen pensar que verdaderamente no soy tan mala escritora –aunque sí lo soy–. En fin, ahora, aclaraciones:

1\. Ahora sí tengo una excusa medianamente decente para justificar el retraso. La verdad es que estoy escribiendo esto desde cero. Este es un capitulo básicamente inédito. La razón es que me estaba guiando de los capítulos de la anterior historia –sí, la que está en mi anterior usuario y la que, si es posible, esta más mal que esta– para escribir los nuevos, así que básicamente solo era cuestión de corregirlos, adaptarlos y hacerlos coherentes. Pero el tercer capítulo de la anterior historia –es decir, este– verdaderamente me costaba horrores adaptarlo y no me terminaba de convencer, así que a última hora y con el capítulo casi a medias, definitivamente lo elimine y lo volví a escribir con otro argumento. CREO que quedó más o menos... Y no sé, tal vez ahora la historia quede mejor o la empeoraré como siempre, pero eso ya no lo puedo juzgar yo.

2\. Al parecer solo quedan un par de capítulos y esta historia queda concluida. ¡Milagro! Así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste.

3\. Perdonen si hay OoC.

4\. (Ignoren este si quieren) Básicamente, le llamó a este capítulo 'El Medio', y no solo en términos de la historia. La razón es que el capítulo anterior lo publiqué mientras estaba en secundaria y el próximo lo publicaré posiblemente ya estando en la preparatoria, así que este lo publicó en el punto medio de esas dos etapas, de ahí que se llamé así. De hecho, también estoy casi a mitad de cumplir años –y digo casi por que la verdadera mitad fue en Mayo–. Así que este capítulo es el medio de todo, de la historia, de mi cumpleaños y de mi escolaridad, punto.

5\. Por último, y antes de que se me olvide, gracias por ayudarme con lo de los diferentes nombres que le dan a las babosas, sí me confundí un poco con eso, pero gracias a su ayuda ya lo entendí.

Y sigo sintiendo que se me olvida algo, pero ya regresara… Gracias por todo de todo corazón, y ya saben, recibo críticas, tomatazos, patadas y lo que se les ofrezca a crédito y de contado. Mi siglas SL® y yo les mando un saludo desde mi México lindo y querido.

**Atte.**

**Sleep Illusion**


End file.
